1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a computer readable recording medium storing a computer program for operating an imaging apparatus, including, in particular, a moving picture capturing means for capturing a moving picture of a subject using an image capturing device and a shutter button that is able to be pressed both halfway and fully, wherein the imaging apparatus tracks a moving subject and recognizes a position of the subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following technology is known as a technology for tracking a subject dynamically in an imaging apparatus such as a digital camera. In this technology, if a moving target subject overlaps the zooming frame when capturing a moving image, the zooming frame is controlled to track the moving target subject, and the moving image data within the zooming frame is stored.
This technology makes it possible to have the zooming frame track the moving target subject. However, the case in which the moving target subject goes out of the frame is unexpected. When the moving target subject goes out of the frame, the zooming frame is located on the edge of the image. Therefore, even if a user slightly changes the camera angle so that the zooming frame is set to the target subject, the target subject will go out of the frame again in a moment. Meanwhile, once the tracking has started, the user can not change the tracking target without stopping recording mode. Thus, this known technology has problems in usability.